Cuando la Confianza se va
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific realizado para el OctoBert 2019, creación por el tema de Confianza. Un minific deseoso de más historia de más imaginación, para despertar a los sentimientos internos de quienes leen y la creatividad de una palabra a una historia. Un fuerte abrazo a cada persona que lee y que extraño ;)


_**Fic**_

**Cuando la Confianza se va**

**Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- Si crees que, una noche de sexo desenfrenado, vas a tenerme contigo para toda la vida, estas equivocada. No nací ayer, vi esas fotografías tuyas donde… mmm… no eres la persona que pensé, tal vez me hiciste creer que eras inocente, pero no caeré en tus jueguitos de niña buena, ahórrate la molestia de buscarme de nuevo.

Albert sufría por lo que estaba diciendo, aunque ella no lo veía, sus lagrimas brotaban del dolor por el engaño, pues el se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Mientas que ella sufría por sus injurias y todo cuando le estaba mencionando, no podía creer que pensara tan feo de ella, mucho menos que creyera eso de ella, fue amor o que había entre ambos. Con dolor y coraje respondía,

\- Nunca me imagine que cuando por fin pude comunicarme contigo, escucharía tantas mentiras. No volveré a buscarte jamás en mi vida, así me este pudriendo, no sabrás nada de mí. Solo te llamé, porque… para mi esa noche fue mi primera vez y fue una entrega de amor verdadero y con lo que has dicho, también la última, no sé si debía llamarte solo porque me dejaste embarazada, al final es y será solo mío, bastantes injurias he escuchado en una llamada que me está costando demasiado, no tengo el dinero ni las posibilidades, sé que será difícil, mas no imposible, no creo ser la primera ni la última mujer embarazada, que pueda salir sola adelante. ¡Hasta nunca!

Esa fue la última vez que la escuchó, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, cuando investigó la verdad ya era demasiado tarde, las fotos no eran de ella, esa mujer era una actriz y la preciosa chiquilla parecía que se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Desde entonces, solo la buscaba esperanzado. El había sido su primer amante y como dijo ella, posiblemente el ultimo, la había tratado tan mal, todo por esas investigaciones sobre su pasado, sobre quien era la joven de la que se había enamorado, una chica sin clase, sin familia, sin prestigio, sin apellido. Pero al final, nada de eso lo convenció de tomar por esposa a Jennyfer, porque, aunque le pusieran una pistola en la cabeza, jamás se casaría con nadie, hasta encontrar a su mujer, que si la hubiera dejado embarazada, ahora posiblemente tendría un hijo. Un pequeño hecho de amor y de la única mujer a la que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos. Le había tratado de la peor manera, la había ofendido, la había decepcionado, pero sobre todo había perdido la confianza que ella había depositado en él. Desde esa última llamada donde se despedía con un simple "hasta nunca", ella le cumplió esa frase y a la fecha, por más investigadores, por más que la había buscado por donde fuera, desde aquella vez que se había comunicado. Jamás pudo encontrarla.

Su pequeño sobrino de diez años, un rubio que parecía su propio hijo, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos,

\- ¡Tío! ¿Podrías ponerme la televisión?

\- Por supuesto Anthony, dile a tu madre que estaré aquí contigo, por si te quedas dormido, te llevaré a tu habitación. El pequeño travieso, con una sonrisa respondía juguetón,

\- Ya se lo dije. Siempre me llevas.

El chiquillo era adorable, las tardes se hacían amenas con él corriendo por toda la casa. Verlo e imaginar a un niño posiblemente como él, quizás más chico, debería tener… ocho años ahora. Solo si es que Candy, habría salido adelante sola y estuvieran bien.

La mansión era tan grande, el trabajo era rutinario, su único motivo de alegría había sido ella, encontrarla era una meta constante. Pero al final del día, nadie sabía nada. De solo imaginarla sin dinero, sin familia, no tenía nada para sacar adelante a un bebe y el le había dado la espalda, antes siquiera de escucharla, ya la había rechazado.

Desde entonces, su tía no era bienvenida en la mansión, aun suplicando su perdón, jamás se lo había dado, no hasta saber de ella. Ahora la única que vivía con él, era su hermana y su sobrino. Al fallecer su cuñado, le pidió que volviera a casa y unieron fuerzas, ahora tenía más dinero, mejor posición, mayores inversiones, pero en el amor… había sido un estúpido, al creer todas las mentiras que le dijeron y lo cobarde que había sido, al creerlas. Una lagrima brotaba al escuchar la televisión sobre niños cantando, mientras los profesionales ajustaban un botón y giraban al escucharlos cuando estos eran buenos al cantar su tema.

\- Mira Tío, esa niña es muy bonita. Se parece a mi mamá.

\- ¡Anthony! Le diré a tu madre que escuchas música para ver a las niñas. El pequeño se ruborizaba y ambos sonreían en complicidad.

La niña realmente era hermosa, cantaba una canción preciosa, su mirada azul, su rostro níveo y al observarla más, se parecía tanto a su hermana Rosemary en sus fotografías de niña.

Las sillas giraban una a una al escuchar a la niña subir el tono y modular con detalle su voz y entonces, pasaron a la familia de la pequeña y con lagrimas emocionadas… ¡Candy! Orgullosa la escuchaba.

En ese momento, atónito a la imagen del televisor. Se quedaba helado. Su Candy estaba en Inglaterra, en un programa de televisión, y la niña que cantaba… había terminado de hacerlo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? Dijo un hombre guapísimo al ver a la niña tan hermosa, quiso ser el primero en robar su atención.

\- Me llamo Angie. Su vocecita, era delicada, tierna y giraba a ver a su madre, quien desde un vitral la apoyaba, nerviosa, sin dejar de verla ni un instante.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? Preguntaba una preciosa dama elegante, que trataba de recuperar la mirada de la pequeña, atrayéndola con una sonrisa de amabilidad y anhelo porque la niña, la eligiera su Coach, para formar parte de su equipo.

\- Ocho años. Otro artista, un hombre serio de voz elegante y bien parecido, cabellos negros gigote y tratando de acaparar a la pequeña, la alagaba con una frase verídica.

\- ¡Cantas precioso! Y eres hermosa pequeña. La niña, suspiro y lo miro respondiendo,

\- Gracias. Esta canción, se la dediqué a mi Papi, que esta en América y que… mi mami me ha prometido que lo iremos a visitar, mi Papi es el mejor del mundo. El otro artista que no había podido robar su atención de inmediato notaba el deseo de la pequeña y con una sonrisa triunfal, le preguntaba, varias seguidas, buscando la manera de que la pequeña lo eligiera,

\- ¿En América?

\- Si, el esta en Chicago. Mi mami me dijo que, si lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, mi Papi estaría escuchándome cantarle. Porque la canción era para él. El más listo de los artistas se fue hasta ella y se doblaba en canclillas, haciéndole más preguntas,

\- ¿Y como se llama tu Papi?

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Albert?

\- Si, es el mejor Papá del mundo, trabaja mucho y no hemos podido ir con él, pero ahora tal vez… me esté escuchando. La sonrisa de la niña, su mirada color cielo, sus largos cabellos rubios, tan delgada y espigada, emocionada continuaba con la charla ante quienes la miraban. Sin embargo, lejos de ahí, él se encontraba en shock, meditando en ellas, Candy y su hija, estaban en Inglaterra.

Los aplausos lo sacaron de su trance y la niña elegía al cantautor con el que deseaba formar equipo. El Cantante un hombre alto, atractivo y emocionado corría hasta la pequeña, la elevaba en sus brazos, porque la niña se aferraba a él con una sonrisa enorme… como la de su madre.

Ella había elegido al Cantante romántico, George Johnson, al prometerle que la llevaría con su padre, que lo buscarían y que sería un reto personal, encontrar al mejor Padre del mundo. El Sr. Albert, porque tener una hija tan preciosa, merecía la pena conocer a un hombre tan amado, que lograba que una niña cantara divino, solo para encontrarlo.

Días después, las participaciones eran agotadoras, las practicas de canciones, que su madre le ayudaba a memorizar, la pequeña pasaría a la competencia con un niño famoso, pues el padre era un Actor y Cantante de renombre.

Candy notaba como su hija estaba nerviosa, el niño la miraba con insistencia, con mucha seguridad y desafío al ponerlos juntos a cantar, mientras que ella se ponía muy nerviosa, temblaba porque el pequeño al interpretar el papel de lo que cantaba, le decía a la niña que ella era su pareja, que cantaría para ella. La pequeña tartamudeaba, se ajustaba las manitas, estaba preocupada y eso para su madre no pasaba desapercibido.

\- Angie, hijita, no te preocupes, es solo de mentiritas, recuerda que tu Papi te estará viendo, ese niño canta así, porque su padre es igual a él.

\- Mami, ¿mi Papi también te cantaba?

\- Tu padre tiene una voz preciosa, no se dedica a cantar, pero si lo intenta estoy segura de que te gustará.

La voz ronca de un hombre tras su espalda las sorprendía,

\- Soy el padre de Richard, creo que la niña necesita un poco de clases de actuación, al parecer se pone nerviosa. El Coach, saludaba a Terrance, el padre del pequeño y comentaba,

\- La niña no vino a cantar para ganar, solo desea encontrar a su padre, su hijo se ve que hace esto desde hace tiempo, para ella es su primera vez.

La mirada del padre era igual que la del hijo y ahora miraba con esa misma fijación a la madre de la niña. Esta al notarlo actuaba igual que su pequeña hija, nerviosa ajustándose las manos. El actor lo notaba, al parecer la madre era igual a la hija, y no le era indiferente. Con una sonrisa coqueta se acercaba a ellas y trataba de romper el nerviosismo, pero la madre se alejaba de inmediato y protegía a la pequeña, escondiéndola tras de sí.

\- No la ponga mas nerviosa, señor. Por favor.

Varias personas que estaba cerca comenzaban a hacerle señas al Coach, para informarle sobre un asunto importante, este los dejaba a solas, y le daba indicaciones al pianista que los pusiera a practicar de nuevo, para separar a los padres de los menores.

La niña comenzaba a cantar y esta vez su madre le dijo que hacer, cerrar sus ojos y no ver a nadie, lo cual la pequeña cumplía decidida.

La música de la practica comenzaba y ahora Candy observaba solo a su hija, ella cerraba sus ojitos, cantando precioso y el niño que deseaba tomarle las manos, para unirla a él, no podía porque la pequeña le daba la espalda.

Sin hacer ruido, ingresaban varias personas al salón de prácticas, donde estos eran grabados por varias cámaras. Candy giraba sin interés y lo veía a él, después miraba a un niño a su lado. Albert se acercaba y en su oído comentaba

\- ¡Por fin te encontré! Él es mi sobrino vino conmigo.

\- ¡Albert!

Este la abrazaba fuertemente la música continuaba en un lapso donde su hija alzaba la voz y duraba la nota musical.

George se emocionaba al ver como la niña, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo. Su padre estaba ahí, ella seguía cantando sin darse cuenta, de todo a su alrededor

Anthony el pequeño rubio que estaba observándola, le hacía una seña a su tío que iba a ver a la niña. Este asentía sin soltar a la joven madre que aun lloraba en sus brazos.

La pieza terminaba, Richard iba a tomar las manitas de su compañera, pero otro niño entraba en la escena y abrazaba a la niña para que abriera sus ojos. Esta al verlo tan cerca se quedaba sin decir

palabras. Y el pequeño Richard, hijo del actor, molesto comentaba,

\- ¡Es mi pareja! El niño con una mirada desafiante le respondía

\- Es mi familia.

La niña al escuchar que era su familia pensó que era un hermanito y sonriendo lo abrazaba de su cintura dándole las gracias. Las cámaras continuaban con las escenas de prácticas musicales, el pequeño la guiaba con su Tío, quien abrazaba a la madre de la niña. Angie al ver que su madre escondía su rostro en el pecho del señor rubio, la llamaba,

\- ¡Mami!

\- ¡Angie! ¡Él es tu Papi!

**FIN**

* * *

_Deseando que sea de su agrado, participación especial en OctoBert mes de Octubre, creatividad, innovación e imaginación en una palabra_

_Un abrazo a la Distancia_

_Mayra Exitosa_


End file.
